Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version)
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Fan Version) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is the 37th Super Sentai series by Freddie Jones (austinstjohn). The Series contains 11 Kyoryugers. Within them contain the powers of the Energems which were given why the Wise God Torin. Synopsis The Story begins where the Wise God Torin heads to Earth. He was chased by Lord SoulFace. Torin kept the energems until the Deboss Army sent the First Four Debo Monsters to Earth. The Guardian Debo Knight D was responsible for stealing the Navy Energem which was amplifiying its power to become to Evil Energem. When the Dinosaurs went extinct after they performed a local bond with the initial 10 energems (11 Counting the Spinosaurus who went insane). After the Dinosaurs went extinct, The Voltasaurs were created since after the souls of the Dinosaurs were released, they were given new life by Torin to create the Voltasaurs. The Energems were bonded to all 10 Kyoryugers because of their bravery. They continued to fight until the end. Episode List # Brave 1: The Return of the Energems # Brave 2: Becoming a team # Brave 3: The Slicing Beast! True Swordsmanship. # Brave 4: A Black Secret?! What is he hiding! # Brave 5: Gaburincho! A Taste of Green and Black. # Brave 6: Ankydon Hammer. Aqua lost?! # Brave 7: Which one is Which?! # Brave 8: Quan Allomerus's Secret. # Brave 9: Mission: Protect Gold Energem # Brave 10: It can't be! Pteragodon? # Brave 11: Kyoryu Gold has arrived! # Brave 12: The GOLD ENERGEM! Captured Ervin?! # Brave 13: Sing! Smiliandira has awoken. # Brave 14: The Dark Shade of Children? # Brave 15: DIGDUG! DEINOSGRANDER! # Brave 16: The Essense of Sorrow. # Brave 17: The Form goes to all! Deinosgrander Limit? # Brave 18: Kyoryu Grey has came! # Brave 19: Justin has risen! True Weakness? # Brave 20: Snip Snip! True Love for Dominic? # Brave 21: The Doctor! Kyoryu Violet the founder?! # Brave 22: The Deboth Ressurection?! Plezoun Fights back. # Brave 23: Wishes gone WRONG?! CURSED! # Brave 24: Shannon: The Violet Kyoryuger?! # Brave 25: NIGHTMARES? Cursed Again! # Brave 26: OVERCHARRGED! Possible New Mode? # Brave 27: The Upgrade of all 5 Kyoryugers. Movie List # DARKURINCHO! The Dark Clouds of Kyoryuger The Movie! Kyoryugers The Characters of Kyoryuger contain mostly of the Creator's Friends. Original Kyoryugers # Kyoryu Red - Justin Camacho # Kyoryu Black - Julius Cruz # Kyoryu Blue - Quan Fre # Kyoryu Green - Dominic DeMarcus # Kyoryu Pink - Siara Santiago # Kyoryu Gold - Ervin Alliraj # Kyoryu Aqua - The Warrior of Hammer, Anky # Kyoryu Grey - The Warrior of Wrecking Balls, BunBach # Kyoryu Violet - Dr. Roach-> Shannon Roach # Kyoryu Silver - Wise God Torin Secondary Kyoryugers # Kyoryu Navy - Guardian Debo Knight D # Kyoryu Cyan (Aqua) II - Amanda Bruno-Swasey # Kyoryu Grey II - Donovon Swasey Deboss Legion # Priest of 100 Faces - Lord SoulFace # Debo Knight Anger- Furious Gold # Debo Knight Joy - Smillandria # Debo Knight Curious - Luckierous # Debo Knight Sorrow - Saddenious # Debo Knight Hatred - Haterlio Deathryugers # Deathryu Red - Justin Camacho # Deathryu Black - Julius Cruz # Deathryu Blue - Quan Fre # Deathryu Green - Dominic Demarcus # Deathryu Pink - Siara Santiago # Deathryu Gold - Ervin Alliraj # Deathryuger - Guardian Debo Knight D Behind the scenes and other stuff * Originally, the series was called "Dinocharge Sentai Kyoryuger" But it was then changed to "Electrobeast Squadron Dinosauger" Which was officially changed to "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" since the creator was much more used to it. * The original pilot of the show had the first 12 episodes with different characters. The original Kyoryu Black was named James Hernandez. The original Green was Brandy Cruz. And the original Gold was Tyler Ostonal. The Red, Blue and Pink characters were reused along with the Pilot Footage of episode 1-12. * The roll call was originally: "The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!","The Hotshot Hero. Kyoryu Black.", "The Armored Hero! Kyoryu Blue","The Bladed Hero. Kyoryu Green.","The Horned Heroine! Kyoryu Pink!","The Thundering Knight, Kyoryu Gold!","The Steely Hero. Kyoryu Cobalt!". It was changed after to "The Fanged Beast! Kyoryu Red!", etc. And Kyoryu Aqua was originally Kyoryu Cobalt, It was changed after the producers realized it wasn't a Cobalt color shade. * In one of the coming episodes or movies, There was supposed to be the Guardians becoming Kyoryugers after the 10 main Kyoryugers betrayed them. At the moment we aren't sure. * The Series recently released a DVD pack of the current episodes so far during the HIATUS. The Series also released an exclusive action figure pack from the first Sentai Con. __TOC__ __FORCETOC__